1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a technique applicable to a television (e.g., an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), a smart TV, a Digital Television (DTV), etc.) or a set-top box (STB).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with technological development, a digital display device capable of being connected to at least one network or external memory has appeared. A smart TV, which is also referred to as an Internet TV or a connected TV, is one example of such a digital display device.
The smart TV may download content from the Internet in real time and output news/weather/email anytime. In addition, the smart TV may include a mass memory and freely perform data communication with an external memory/device.
According to the current technique, a variety of content (e.g., content such as a TV program, etc.) may be manually or automatically stored in a memory but user adoption of such function is low. For example, a method of accessing recorded content is significantly complicated and is time-consuming.
Further, according to the current technique, a service for selectively providing only content desired by a user among several tens or hundreds of pieces of content is not provided.